


[COM] You Should Smile More

by MamaRaikou



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Clownification, Corruption, Diapers, FtM Transformation, Mannification, Mndbreaking, TFTG, bimbofication, diaper use, mental alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Yet another comm for an anonymous commissioner, this time about established characters from Code Geass having some interestingly kinky fun.Milly invites Kallen to come and relax with her in her secret getaway under the school after R2's plot, where she becomes man-bodied and lewd, shows how Rivalz became her sissy slut toy, and then incites Kallen into becoming a stupid bimbo diaperclown that fills her diaper with cake-poos. With a little fun implication at the end!Contents: Clownification, Bimbofication, Diapers and Diaper use, quick FtM "Mannification", Mental Alteration, Corruption, Mindbreaking, and cake-themed poop/fart weirdness because lets be honest, a proper Diaperclown doesn't leave normal brown messes. Cake is more fun and silly.Enjoy!
Kudos: 8





	[COM] You Should Smile More

"You want me... to smile more...?"

"YEAH! For real, Kallen, you've been soooo... Well, a stick in the mud since coming back to school! Look, I get it, things aren't what they used to be, what with me finally graduating, and... well, you know... But even I have time to relax and have fun when I can! You sure as heck should, you know? C'mooon, I even have a great way to help out!"

"I uh... I dunno, Milly, it's not like I'm _trying_ to be depressing, but it'll pass, really. I'm fine."

"Uh-huh, that's what Lelouch used to say, too, and everyone saw right through him with that! Look, if you feel like you're fine, then go about your day, but if you want to take some time to chill and destress, meet me in the school's Library, you know near the secret elevator? It'll be good for you, just as it was for me.~"

"... Uh-huh. Yeah, I'll think about it."

~ ~ ~

It'd been about two years since the end of it all, the war with Britannia, the whole Black Knights thing, and all of that... trauma during the final days... Kallen admitted, she missed Lelouch. She missed Shirley. She missed so many of her friends, but really... she knew she had to go on with her life, for them. The few weeks following it all, Kallen did her best to be optimistic, to be lively. She didn't have to fake some weak constitution crap anymore, and she felt freer than ever. But... so much was missing, still... And that just. Made her optimism hard to maintain. 

With so many of her friends gone, dead or otherwise, her liveliness didn't last too long, or at least, it was less consistent. They wouldn't want her being a stick in the mud, as Milly put it, but... it was hard not to be. Still, she knew all of it was worth it. With their sacrifices, they world became a better place, and Kallen didn't lose _everything,_ after all. She still had Milly and Rivalz. She could still visit Nunnally and Ohgi whenever she wanted, hell even Nina was willing to see her more openly now. And yet... she still felt a little empty without Lelouch, Suzaku, and Shirley... So... honestly? Milly's offer wasn't that bad... I mean hey, she had weird moments, but Milly knew how to have fun and make things funny and exciting. So yeah... yeah Kallen would look into it.

~ ~ ~

After her classes had finished for the day, and everyone headed back to their dorms and homes, Kallen stuck around the Library after school. With the sky getting dark and no one else around now, she decided to head to the elevator specified. Once, it lead to a gun-guarded hallway that held a secret task force's command center to keep tabs on Lelouch's activity. Now, it was mostly empty, or so she assumed. Maybe it was converted to something of a secret club, who knew? Well, today Kallen would know.

As she stood there, anxiously waiting, a familiar voice called out to her. "Oh hey! You actually came~!"

Kallen looked over to see Milly, still wearing her news uniform. Ah yeah, Kallen almost forgot she was a super well liked news lady. Kallen gave a slight smile as she greeted her old friend. "Yeah, I thought about not coming, but... well, consider it morbid curiosity, I guess. You always knew how to make a day exciting... Weird. But exciting."

Milly snickered and triggered the elevator door to open, before stepping inside, Kallen following, the doors closing, the elevator descending slowly. "Yeah, and I still do, clearly.~ And tonight, I'm gonna show you how much better at it I am now.~"

Kallen gave a nervous laugh, kinda sensing something was a little funky about all this. Milly probably knew about this elevator, yeah, since it was her grandfather's establishment, but she noticed something a little odd with how Milly said that. For one, she was tapping at her phone as she did, and the air suddenly grew a bit... warm. And sweet-smelling. Maybe she was a bit tired from classes, but Kallen could swear the air seemed a tad... pink, too. She felt a little dizzy too, for some reason, like... hazy? She had to be tired, yeah... then the elevator stopped, and the doors slid open. Milly strutted out, a strange grin on her face a she turned to Kallen, gesturing for her to follow. And she did, albeit hesitantly, especially with how weird she felt. The hallway itself was far different than what she was expecting. For one, the flooring was deep red velvet carpet, and the walls were painted a dark colour, easy to the eyes. It was like a club or a lounge almost... And honestly that wasn't really that surprising, maybe it was a private one that Milly set up for the student council or something. 

But then the two stopped at a door with a label; "Red Room". That had Kallen shiver a bit. Just what sort of place...?

"So, you still interested in seeing what we do here? Still time to back out, ya know.~"

"... Look, I know how to commit. I can't back out now, I'm too curious."

"Good answer.~"

Milly knocked at the door, and a panel slid open. "Papa's back.~ Brought a guest, too.~"

... Must be a code phrase. The door opened and the two were greeted by a very... uh. Frilly? Ruffly? Maid. A maid that looked familiar somehow... or well, the hair colour did... it was blue, the shape and such was familiar, but the big ponytail threw her off. Kallen was confused, but intrigued.

"Welcome back, Papa~! Oh, and is that miss Kozuki? Wow, I was not expecting her to come!"

"Yeah, she was curious and needing some stress relief. So, Riri, care to help her with that~? I'll go slip into something a little more comfortable while you handle it.~"

"Oh yes, of course~!"

What was this Papa thing? Riri? The maid's voice was familiar too, but the squeaky, girly sound to it... like a guy sounding girlish. Kallen watched Milly saunter off as she started stripping her clothes, stepping behind a changing screen, and when she turned back to "Riri" she was suddenly blasted with something! A large cloud of aerosolized pink gas was sprayed right into her face, causing her to cough and gag. Milly smirked darkly from behind the screen. "A little sudden, I know, but it's for your own good. If I told you what you were in for, you'd bail right away.~ Riri, come give Papa a hand, would you~?"

"Yes, Papa, right away~!"

Kallen continued to wheeze as she was coming over the sudden spritzing, only to watch as Riri started gathering Milly's discarded clothes... she caught a climpse under the skirt... was that... was that hip padding? And that... oh god that was a boy's--! 

"W-Wait, Riri- *cough!* Riri's a guy...?"

"Of course, he is. You know him, too, but I'll let you figure that out while you still have your wits about you. I'll give you a hint, he's had the biggest crush on me for a long time.~"

"Crush-? Someone I... Riri... Ri...valz-!? W-WAIT, HOLD ON, WHAT!?"

"Ding ding ding, you win a prize, Kallen~! I took him up on his offer and gave him a chance, but figured, why keep him as is when he could be so much cuter? So I turned him into a horny ditzy sissy slut who loves showing of his big fat fake butt for me, isn't that right, Riri~?"

"Oh yes, Papa, very much so~! And my little clitty is so hard thinking about how I can serve you tonight~!"

Milly chuckled with perverse thrill as she walked out from behind the screen, wearing... only a semi-transparent nightie, one far too loose on her small but busty frame. Kallen found herself blushing and staring intently. "W-What the... hell...!? And what's this *cough* Papa thing...?"

"Oh, you'll see.~ Riri, it's time.~"

"Riri"gave happy little sprays of the pink gas Kallen was hit with, except it was all over Milly's body, avoiding her face. As he sprayed, Milly's body would start to morph, rapidly. Her shoulders would become broad, thick, her breasts would deflate and sag, looking less like a woman's chest and more like... a fat man's...? And to go with it, her belly would start bloating like a balloon being filled with air! Her chest and torso barreled out so wide and thick, she was starting to fill out that nightie... Milly moaned and touched at her fattening body with glee as her eyes rolled back, and a hand dipped to her thighs. Kallen's eyes focused there as she watched Milly's legs fatten rapidly as her arms did, hands thick and mannish, hips less curvy but fat and chunky... but more disturbingly, Milly's lady parts... they were inverting...!? Kallen was panting with a sudden strange flare of arousal as she watched Milly's clit push out into a fat, dripping, musky, foot-long dick that was so potent Kallen felt like she'd get knocked up just staring at it! With it, a pair of grapefruit-sized balls dropped down, churning with seed as they tensed up and shot a fat load all over Riri's padded thighs! Riri himself squirted from his little sissy dick, the cage he wore around it filling with the pitiful load before it leaked from the front.

From the neck down, Milly was now a very fat, very ugly **man!**

**"Mmmh... What a fuckin' rush... So damn nice to let loose and give in to those horny needs...~"**

"W-What... the h-hell happened to you...!? Your voice... your body...!" 

Milly's voice had dropped by a few octaves, sounding more mannish, but still her own, clearly. Her sweaty, slightly greasy body glistened in the pinkish red lighting of the room as she touched and stroked at her fat dick, Riri grinding up on her fat man stomach. **"Mhmm, yeah, I decided to give those pervy needs a good figure for it. After all, I often wondered what it'd be like to fuck a cute girl, but then I realized, why stop at girls? I can make boys cute little sissies if I wanted. Investing in this Nanogas was really worth it.~ Now, how will you change I wonder...? A horny bimbo hooker? Or maybe a pathetic wimpy sissy? I'm excited.~ Riri, suck me off as I watch our friend here corrupt, kay?"**

"Oh, yes Papa~! Thank you~!"

As Kallen felt a weird urge well up inside her, she watched Rivalz, or rather, Riri, get on his knees and eagerly start sucking at Milly's huge cock. It was at this point her mind started swirling, coming to terms with it all. Milly was a gross manly daddy and Rivalz had become a sissy bitch boy that tried way too hard to be a girly slut for "her"! All under the school! Riri's jingly little bells on his limp-wristed hands really drove it all home, too, and the little bells that dangled from his caged balls... it was... Silly! So silly that Kallen felt... and urge to laugh! She couldn't, she shouldn't, but she just... couldn't... help it!

"Pppff....Aha... HAHA... HAHAHA~! AHAHAAAHEEHOOHOOHAAHAHA~! W-What is-- *Snicker, giggle!* Why am I... ahahAHAHA~!"

**"Ooh, now that's interesting.~ Let it out, you idiot, go ahead and laugh at my sissy bitch's jingly bells.~"**

Kallen tried to hold it back, but that only had her laugh harder. She held her arms to her gut as she was laughing so hard her tummy started aching, eyes squeezed shut as if to deny it, but that only made it worse. Eyes snapping open as she lifted her head, her nose would inflate to a large red clown's nose. As well, her face had started to grow pale, so pale it was as if she was being painted white, while her hair started growing at a rapid pace, easily reaching well past her mid back by the time it lengthened. As well, from the roots, it started becoming lighter, more pink than it was red. As Kallen's cackling continued, she found she couldn't stop smiling, as if her face was frozen in a giant clowny smile that was being held by hooks at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes went swirly, becoming a bright sky blue, her face now completely snow white, while her hair started styling itself into a pair of giant, floofy twintails. Her lips were plumped up and painted such a lovely, vibrant shade of ruby red, glossy and shiny like her big red nose! Her eyelashes extended and became smothered in mascara that made them flutter and flap like a pair of wings on her face. 

Milly cooed and laughed at her stupid face, she looked like a clown! Ooh, that would be quite fun, really, Kallen's inner slut was a clown? Really? Jeez, how dumb! He'd grab a remote and click a button, letting a mirror come down behind the laughing girl. **"Just look at your stupid fuckin' face, you cute idiot, you look like a clown.~ I didn't think you'd become one of those, how funny. Guess you wanted to smile more often too... well now you won't ever stop smiling.~ Go on, take a look.~"**

Kallen whipped around and saw her face; the red nose, the twintails, the makeup... She looked like a clown...! W-Why...? And why did... why was it making her laugh more? Giggle more... Hornier... Worse still, she couldn't resist honking her dorky nose! 

**HONK HONK, SQUEAK SQUIRK~!**

_"KYAHAHA, PFFFF, THAT'S LIKE, SO SUPER SILLY~! TEEHEE, HEEHEE HAHA HOHO~!"_

All that got her was an internal scream that soon turned to laughter, all while she got to watch the rest of the changes triggered by the silly sounds. Her uniform started to change, staring with the shoulders and sleeves; the latter melted away to give view to her arms, which were becoming as white as her face, the cuffs however remaining. The shoulders poofed and puffed into a pair of massive, yellow and green polka-dotted inflated orbs that seemed filled like balloons with how ball-shaped they were, white frills lining the hems of the arm holes. Her black Britannian tie turned into a huge, dorky red bow tie with bright blue polka-dots, and the cuffs soon morphed into a fat, inflated pair of rubber gloves with four fingers! She looked like some kind of cartoon mouse or something! Even worse, she swore she could only feel four fingers, and the gloves felt like... her actual hands...!? She... she laughed, hard, giggling so heavily she almost fell over.

As the changes moved down, her school blazer had become fused with her skirt, which all shifted to become the same yellow and green polka-dotted sissy-styled dress with white frills along the skirt's hem, and it raised so high at exposed her entire ass! Her black panties were soon about to catch it as well, as they'd start to thicken. Thicken faster and thicker until they started to audibly crinkle. Milly cocked a brow and started chuckling at the babyish display, as the young lady's grown up undies had begun shifting into such a gigantic, white baby diaper with cute little balloons of various colours! It was so thick, Kallen couldn't keep her legs together as she hunched over and looked back at it, cackling and giggling as she felt the weight of the massive plastic thing stuck on her fat ass... Fat ass. The weight wasn't all diaper, though, as she soon realized her thighs started bloating and her ass inflating, with the sound of a balloon being filled with air. Her knee-high socks crept up her fattening legs and shifted from a simple and boring white to vibrant dual-tone red and blue stripes! Her shoes finally started to change as well, the simple black loafers she once wore turning into a pair of huge, yellow, squeaky clown shoes, easily way too big to be considered anything but fit for a stupid ditzy clown. Each step she'd take in this form would be followed by a silly honk and squeak, only triggering the happy dumbass to giggle and laugh even more. And with the weight and bulk of her fat diaper, she'd be waddling, not walking, which only had her press more weight on those toony shoes, which had them honk louder... a self-feeding cycle of stupid dumb clowny silliness. No one would ever frown again around her.

Milly laughed in malicious joy, which soon turned into a moan as his sissy slut had picked up pace, deepthroating him all the while. 

**"Mmnh, good girl, Riri, make daddy cum.~ I do love a good show when I bust a fat load, such fun.~ Oh Kallen, you look so stupid and silly~! I didn't expect you to become something so pathetically fuckin' dumb, I love it~! But I bet that huge diaper isn't for show, is it? I know you're probably still resisting in that ditzy head of yours, so why not shit yourself like a proper sissyclown, huh? Go on, make cake for daddy.~"**

_"A-AAHHN! N-NOOOOOHOHOHOOHEEHEE~! D-DON'T... C-CAN'T... S-SSSTOOOP IT! G-GONNA... GONNA--! GAAAHHH~!"_

As commanded, the stupid diaper clown that was once Kallen gave a grunt and a heavy push as she'd suddenly feel herself filling her huge diaper with a gigantic, squishy, warm load. Log after fat log dropped into her padding. Splooort, squiiish, frrrttt~! Like tooting horns, the farts and poots would echo loudly, far too loud to ever go unnoticed with absolutely zero dignity as Kallen's brain practically got shit out along with her resistance, just as Daddy Milly ordered. Cackling and giggling like a madwoman, Kallen the Diaperclown pushed load after load of clownshit into her diaper, before she let out a long, loud sigh of relief as she'd realize something was off. With her bottom half so inflated with jiggly fat, crinkly padding, and cake-smelling poo, Kallen realized her boobies weren't nearly good enough! She saw in the mirror Milly was about to jizz... so she figured some extra jigglies were needed to get that load out!

The ditzy diaperclown whipped about on her heels, stuck a fat rubbery thumb into her mouth, and blew hard on it. With a loud hissing, again like a balloon filling with helium, Kallen's tits started inflating, rapidly. In between heavy breaths on her thumb, she'd moan and giggle, eyes rolling back as the hard breaths had her cake her pamps even more. **Pffffff! Hisssss! FRRRRRTT~!** Her fat diaper was so huge and heavy now that she was losing her balance. Once her huge inflated tits were easily the size of beach balls, clearly fake and full of air like a kid who stuffed their shirt with balloons, she'd fall backward as the scent of fresh birthday cake filled the air, with a loud **Splooorrrrrch~!**

_"AHYUK HYUK, WHOOPSIE POOPSIE, DADDY, CAKIES WENT SQUISH~!"_

Ooooh that was it! Kallen was no more; in her stead was the dizty bimbo pamper packing slut, Cakey the Diaperclown! Milly felt his jizz climbing his fat shaft, where it'd shoot out with intense force, right down Sissy Riri's throat as he'd cum his stress away, while laughing and chuckling at the stupid show his dumbass clown slut put on for him. Said clown slut was rocking back and forth, mushing her fat mess around, moaning and humping her rubbery, toony hands as she desperately tried for cummies herself!

Still in afterglow, Milly beckoned Cakey over. **"Come here, Cakey. Let Daddy get a look at you...~"** Indeed, the airheaded and squish-tastic clown waddled over, a little drool escaping her lips as she'd squish right next to daddy, her love seat sized diaper packed to the brim with messy paradise. Milly reached over to grope at the fat, fake air-tits, prompting a loud **HONK HONK~!** from them, making Cakey laugh loudly, and then uncontrollably shit herself yet again, **FRRRRT, BRRAAAP, SPLORCH~!** The absolutely ridiculous, embarrassing noises echoed loudly, causing even the cum-guzzling sissy to giggle and laugh between gulps.

**"Oof, jeez, someone's a real pants-shitter, huh? That's good, though! But I may not be able to enjoy cake again... Oh well, c'est la vie.~ How do you feel, stupid~?"**

_"KYAHAHN~! I feel like, super silly and dumb~! Mmmh, diapey's so warm 'nd squishy~! Fankyoo Daddy~! Nnnh, Cakey want cummies, tho! Pwease~?"_

Milly just snickered, patting the idiot on the head. **"Well that's why you're hear, dumbass, to shit and cum yourself brainless.~ Riri, be a good girl and come give Papa kisses while he fucks Cakey's diaper, would you~?"**

"Oh, yes Papa, right away~!"

Riri happily and eagerly climbed up onto Milly's huge gut and rubbed her little clitty along it while he intently started smooching the manbodied reporter, while Cakey started pushing her huge diaper against his fat cock. Moaning in between brain-dead giggles, Cakey started feeling super good almost immediately, the squishing, the humping, who she was squishing and humping against... Oh it felt so nice~! Milly's ferocious makeout with Riri and the soft squishy sensation of Cakey's fat and freshly packed pampers helped get that dick rock hard again, which honestly only heightened the bliss the three of them felt. When Papa felt good, everyone felt good. Milly was so damn pleased with himself, too, making a self note to really reward the developers of this stuff... He did feel bad Lelouch would never get to enjoy this... but he knew of one other person who just might. That green haired girl who he spied about back then, who seemed to hang around Lelouch... No one ever thought he noticed, but no, Milly noticed. Maybe "Cakey" would help with that... now that she had a taste of this life, she'd never come out of it... never...

~ ~ ~

The next day, Kallen fidgeted in her seat as the final class was wrapping up. She was eagerly needing "Papa's" attentions... she was hoping no one noticed her daytime diaper crinkling... but part of her wanted to be noticed... maybe she could cake it some? Would anyone notice? ... N-No, not yet... She snickered silently, the giggles starting to hit her, as her arms itched, signaling the white was spreading a little more... 

Ding dong, ding dong...

Oh thank god, the final bell! Kallen shot up, grabbed her stuff, and booked it out of the classroom as fast as she could, catching a few glances from her classmates. As she ran, she realized a little "cake" was slipping past her cheeks, a few students catching the scent of freshly baked cake... Until finally, she made it to the library's secret elevator room. She'd wait there until it was dark, but her changes couldn't. She felt too giggly to conatin it, so she stood there, giggling as she shit herself. Splooort, frrrrrt! Oooh it felt so good... But then, a familiar voice called out.

"Kallen? Is that you? What's with the giggling?"

It was her, it was C2! Kallen couldn't stop her giggles, but she did manage to speak clear enough between them. "Oh, you actually showed up! *Giggle!* Good, I was hoping you got the message! *Snicker~* So uhm, like, c'mon, I got something nice to show ya! Remember this elevator? It's a nicer place now, really! *Giggle, snicker~!* Follow me!"

Honestly, C2 was so damn weirded out by this. Someone had done something to Kallen, there was no denying that... for one, she was uncontrollably giggling and snickering in a very... _clowny_ way. And more so, why did she smell so heavily of cake? It was almost sickeningly sweet... The two made their way to the same room where Kallen's unwinding took place, and once the door opened, Milly was there to greet them, in her way too small nightie... Kallen snickered madly.

"Oh, welcome back, Kallen. Is this miss C2?"

"Yep~!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Milly Ashford.~"

"... Uh-huh. What did you do to Kallen?"

"Oh, no need to worry about that, she just needed some time to unwind is all. Same as you.~"

Suddenly, Riri came up behind C2 and sprayed her with a heavy dose of the Nanogas, causing her to cough hand wheeze. Kallen started cackling as she finally ripped off her uniform, exposing her diaper. She squatted, pushed, grunted, and the smell of cake intensified. Milly's body bloated and her cock swelled out, _his_ lips curling into a smile. C2 watched in confused horror, but she suddenly started feeling aroused. Riri helped Papa Milly to his throne of a sofa, while Cakey came out to play, giggling madly as she stared at C2 with naughty intent. The diaper... it was... swelling so much... C2 felt such an urge... and urge to... change it... to mother this idiot child... to... serve that... swollen bear of a girly faced man... mmh... seemed like such husband material, the way he reclined and stroked himself...

**"You'll make such a lovely little wife, C2... Mmh... No no, I think Cici will fit you better... Come along now, Cici. Come to Papa, and show him what a good little slutwife you can be.~"**

"Cici" was compelled to obey... her eyes felt heavy, her breasts started swelling, her hips following suit, mind emptying... her clothing became more vibrant, polka-dotted, more like a cute wife's dress... A slutwife's dress... slutwife... yes...

_"Yes... Papa darling...~"_

~ ~ E N D ~ ~


End file.
